


easily broken

by summerdayghost



Series: blood moon [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: She only had to do one thing to break the curse. One thing and one thing only.





	easily broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day sixteen of the October writing challenge, cursed.

When Paula Nguyen was fourteen she was turned into a werewolf. She left her little cousin’s head in a revine after a week of it. She didn’t even make it a full week.

Ultimately she considered it a positive experience. Paula had gained a lot from it in the long run. It taught her how to lie. No matter what crime she had to do as the Huntress it would never be as bad as what she had already done. Most importantly it made the pain of the fall that took her ability to walk feel like nothing at all.

The annoying thing about curses is that they liked to follow family lines. Even the ones that it had already been cured it seemed.

So of course her daughters ended up with that same affliction. Maybe if she had sons things would have been different, but she didn’t spend much time thinking about that. There would be no point to it. It was out of her control anyway.

Jade fixed it the same day she figured out what was happening. Whenever she passes by the girl’s missing poster she averts her eyes.

Artemis, however, had always been too stubborn for her own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
